


Un jardin qui fleurit

by KarneolVision



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarneolVision/pseuds/KarneolVision
Summary: Inspired by the latest chapter of 'Mon Capitaine' by Rose_de_Noire.  Le Comte d'Herblay et la Comtesse Constance de Châtelaine.





	Un jardin qui fleurit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mon Capitaine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560370) by [Rose_de_Noire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_de_Noire/pseuds/Rose_de_Noire). 



> If you see this, I hope you don't mind. I didn't really ask after all.
> 
> Also: GAH! HOW do I tag this?!
> 
> Also Part 2: I apologize deeply for the inaccuracy of the costumes. My knowledge of clothes in different time periods is limited and my research on that topic was brief.

_[...]_

_C'est par vous que l'air joue et que le matin rit,_  
_Que l'eau laborieuse ou dolente s'éclaire,_  
_Et que les coeurs sont comme un jardin qui fleurit_  
_Avec ses amandiers et ses roses trémières !_  
  
_C'est par vous que l'on est vivace et glorieux,_  
_Que l'espoir est entier comme la lune ronde,_  
_Et que là bonne odeur du jour d'été joyeux_  
_Pénètre largement la poitrine profonde !_

_[...]_

_**La Jeunesse - Anna de Noailles** _

 

__

 


End file.
